


The Senses

by BunnyFair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Based off a prompt I saw which is essentially based off the five senses





	The Senses

Bucky always smelled of gunpowder and metal. No matter how much he washed or what soaps he used, the smell lingered on his skin. Almost all of his clothes were stained with blood, the scent was unavoidable. The same went for Nat, however she covered it much more expertly with flowery scents and long baths.

Bucky's skin was rough in most places, either due to scars or callouses. However, his palms were soft and so gentle whenever he held his love. Nat had several scars of her own, most small and hidden, others large and kept under her clothes like the one across her left ribcage hidden by her shirts. Her hands were gentle, despite their overall roughness.

Nat was always much more observant, taking in everything. She noticed much more than she gave off and would take note of every possible hiding spot in the room. Bucky focused more on the people, taking in their positions and entryways. Both suffered from needing to know every possible escape route in case of emergencies. 

Bucky usually tasted like mint as he enjoyed sucking on hard mint candies and hoarded girl scout cookies thin mint cookies. Nat tasted of a mixture of chocolate and mint. The only times the tastes were nullified was when Bucky cooked a stew and the spices overpowered everything else.

Both were typically silent, when they moved and even when they spoke. They tended to mumble under their breaths in various languages, if they did it consciously or not, it was hard to tell. However, Nat tended to listen to music, typically warning others whenever she neared.

Both were similar and yet different. They may feel the same, they may smell the same, as they were two sides of the same coin. However, their differences were still notable. Especially to someone who was observant of their partners.


End file.
